The Proposal
by atomjenkins
Summary: Zozo and Fifi have had a wonderful day together. But can Zozo make it the best day of her life? A really quick FiZo oneshot set in Tomodachi Life. Based on zoeyproasheck's video 'The Proposal'. Fluffy. Fiona x Zoey, so if you don't like that, don't read it.


Palms are sweating. Cheeks are an embarrassing red.

I hope she doesn't notice.

I'm shaking a little as the train departs from the station. Oh butts. I gulp. I'm beginning to feel really nervous, like I might faint. I really want to hold her hand but I'm worried she might notice how much it's trembling, so I keep them to myself. We watch the train chug away, and I catch a glimpse of my lookalike across the rails, on the opposite platform. She smiles behind a newspaper and goofy glasses and gives me a thumbs-up. Seeing her makes me feel a little better, a little less dizzy, more grounded in reality. I clench my fists and straighten up, giving her a firm nod to try and show her I'm ready. I'm going to do this.

"I had a really great time today." I say, keeping my gaze ahead of me. I realize I'm blinking a lot. I try to keep my eyes open, but not to a weirdly creepy degree. Staring at the station clock is helpful at keeping myself from collapsing from a jumbled up belly of feels.

"So did I." she replies.

I suddenly catch a glimpse of my lookalike waving frantically at me. _She's thinking about you! _She mouths, but I'm too late to react and as I begin trying to splurge out some random words I haven't really thought about, Fiona's already talking. "The train's taking its time, isn't it?" she asks, looking at me eagerly.

"Yeah…" I said, feeling a wave of nerves overtake me again. I bite the inside of my lip. I can't mess this up. This needs to work. I _want _it to work.

I see my lookalike give a calmer, more subtle gesture. She knows how scared I'm feeling. She's trying to calm my nerves. I'm grateful. I keep my head up and say; "I feel a little sad the day's over, don't you?"

"Yeah…" the unsure tone of her response unsettles me. Am I boring her? Is this going to work? Fiona answers my thoughts with a little smile. It's okay; I know her. The smile's real. The enjoyment's real. I just need to focus. I'm almost there.

I watch the other people on the platform for a few moments, while we wait for the train. They're an…eccentric, but all around swell bunch of people. I see the shiny suited Batman(?) and the adorable Miss Clucky on the opposite platform, oblivious to my lookalike. On the bench behind me is Jar Jar, as well as Nilesy and Waluigi. They all have their friendships – Waluigi's even recently married Nanosounds. But those relationships are different from this one. Am I doing the right thing?

"Shall we do something else?" I ask Fiona, although I'm also asking myself. Maybe this won't work. Maybe it's not too late to change my mind.

"That would be cool." She says happily, taking hold of my hand. I'm caught off guard and instinctively pull away, too late to realize my mistake. She retracts her gesture and gazes off into the distance guiltily. Oh no. Have I blown my chances?

"Actually, there's something I have to ask." I gabble, frantically trying to get her attention back. I've come this far, and I really do love her – I have to see this through.

"Huh?" she looks back at me curiously, eyes questioning.

I feel my heart thumping loudly in my ears. I feel so dizzy and sick and the butterflies in my stomach are more like a million Mothras fighting some Godzillas that are stomping and gnawing away at my insides but I know I'm doing the right thing. Even if she says no I'm still being true to myself. I sneak a glance at my lookalike. She nods keenly. Now's the time. She says yes. Now I just have to hope and pray Fiona says yes too.

I try to get down on my knee in the most dignified way possible without fainting on top of her. "Will you marry me?" I say, my voice shaky and strained, and about two octaves higher than usual. I lift my hand up to her – I have no ring, no jewellery, no gift; in fact I have nothing. Even the popstar outfit is just glitter.

The silence is unbearable. My knee is beginning to sting and grow cold against the platform and I'm shaky as heck and my arm is throbbing and my eyeballs are dry because I can't bear to blink right now but I don't care. I've said it. I've said the thing I've wanted to say ever since she moved into the apartment building, ever since she moved to Mushbury Island. For a long time I'd shied away from her, from how I truly felt – but my lookalike knows me better than anyone. She knew how happy she was in the real world with the real Fiona, and she wanted to see me – us – happy too. I've said I love her, that I want her to marry me, and it's up to her where it goes now. But I know that whatever she says, I'm happy for her and I'm happy for myself for the first time in ages.

"Of course." She says, but I don't hear her properly. It takes her looking down at me, smiling, and clasping my outstretched hand in her own to get through to me. As she wraps me up in a huge hug, I'm still processing it. I can't quite believe it. I let out a little happy noise which I think is embarrassing but she'd probably call it adorable. My brain seems unable to process what just happened.

_She said yes. She said YES. Process it quicker, you silly brain; you big squidgy head-hogger. It's the awesomest thing ever._

I hear clapping all around us – they're all happy, she's happy – and I've never been happier in my entire life.

Eyes brimming with joyful tears. Cheeks are a rosy pink colour.

I hope she notices.

* * *

_A/N: I wrote this quite quickly so it probably doesn't do the scenario justice, but I just wanted to write a bit of FiZo. It's literally the most adorable thing EVAAR (well, joint first with Xephmadia heh heh)_

_AJ_


End file.
